Betrayal
by Jade Iris
Summary: John Cena has been dating an extremely attractive model, La'Shawna Diaz, for two years and they share something very special... But what happens when she starts to notice Randy Orton? And vice versa? very slight Centon love, mostly Friendship


**A/N: The idea for this story came to me... *snaps fingers* Just like that... haha. I'm really bad at beginnings, so let me just tell you some things you should know: La'shawna (Shawna) Diaz is half-puerto-rican and half-black. She's a model, a blogger, and a photographer. She and John Cena met at a club one night. He took her home, they slept together, and John slowly began falling in love with her. They started dating and have been for two years. If you want to see what she looks like (which you should really see, haha...) then just say so in a review or PM me and I'll send you her picture. I just grabbed it off the internet, so it's just a random hot chick. ;)**

**By the way, this isn't a full-on Centon love story... There are strong hints I suppose, but it's mostly just Centon friendship... for now ;-)**

**Since I already have everything planned out and know EXACTLY what's gonna happen with this, I plan to write MANY MANY chapters! Woo! \(^.^)/**

**lol**

**And don't worry, I WILL update "Frustration" soon...**

**Rating: M (lots of sex! haha... strong language, violence...etc.****)**

**Characters: John Cena & Randy Orton and my OC (Shawna)**

**Genre: ****Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or the wrestlers but you best believe if I did... man... XD**

**Anyway...**

**... allow me to shut the fuck up now. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Cena's locker room_

John Cena was about to slip on his new Black an' red CeNation t-shirt, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he told them.

The gorgeous Puerto-Rican beauty strutted in through the door with a sensual smile.

"Hey baby boy," she greeted him, using the special nickname she gave John.

_(* That's actually the official nickname I gave him by the way. So if you want to use it, ask me. jk.*)_

"La'shawna," John said surprised, after she kissed him on the lips.

"What are you doing here?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're not happy to see me, babe?" She pouted.

"No, no, I'm extremely happy you're here. But why are you?"

"I was lonely, John..."

"What about your friends?"

"Oh, they were all busy and shit. Plus Shanieka has to take care of little Ronnie today."

"Um, okay..." John still wasn't sure who any of Shawna's friends were; much less their children.

"So who are you fighting tonight babe?"

"Randy Orton. It's a Falls Count Anywhere match for the WWE Championship."

"Really? Don't you guys usually do championship matches or whatever at Pay-Per-Views?"

"Yeah. But sometimes we do it whenever it seems necessary. Last week, I became the #1 Contender, so having this match tonight will keep the hype goin.'"

"Ah... so how do you think you'll do against Randy? Think you'll win?"

"Eh. Maybe. I mean, Randy may be my best bud but he's a tough in-ring competitor; sneaky, quick, and manipulative. So... sure," John shrugged, "...I'll do my best. But I can't promise anything."

"Well," Shawna said, slowly pressing her body against John's. "Is there any way... that I can help?"

"That depends," John replied with a smirk. "What exactly do you want to help me with?"

She guided him to the wall and leaned in, brushing her lips along his but not kissing fully.

"I think you know," she whispered, breathlessly.

Shawna reached down between their close bodies and touched John's prominent hard-on...

John groaned and bucked his hips toward her hand...

Shawna gently massaged him through his shorts and said in a low voice, "You're getting hard, Baby Boy... why is that? Hm?"

"Because... you get me... so hot," John replied in almost a whisper...

She smiled in satisfaction and kissed his lips softly...

Shawna pushed her tongue into John's mouth, exploring every corner and crevice...

They tongue-wrestled and sucked on each other's lips til it hurt...

John was never really a "kinky" type of lover; he had always done the regular stuff... But when he met Shawna, she opened his eyes to different "positions" and acts and now they've been doing things all over the place...

In one swift movement, John turned her around, pushing her against the wall and hungrily taking her lips again.

A loud moan escaped her throat as John lifted her right leg, and moved it to the side - giving him more access to grind his erection between her legs.

(He was so glad that she wore a skirt with _just_ underwear underneath...)

Shawna's panties were now completely wet in the front.

"Oh John," she whispered, breathlessly. "I wanna taste you baby."

John gave her a trail of kisses on her neck as he kept moving his hips into hers.

"Okay..." he said, finally...

She watched tentatively as John stepped back and started unzipping his jeans...

Shawna licked her lips when John revealed his thick, massive 10-inch cock...

He smirked at her expression...

"Like what you see, babe?"

"Always," she replied, getting on her knees.

John groaned as her hand came in contact with his throbbing member...

She drew circles over the tip of his cock slowly and squeezed... then wiped away the pre-cum...

After that, she started pumping it and (almost instantly) felt him grow even more against her palm...

"Oh God... Shawna... fuck..." He moaned, and pushed his hips forward to meet her strokes.

"You like that, Baby Boy?" she asked in a lustful tone.

"You like when I stroke your big cock?"

John couldn't help but smile at Shawna's dirty talk. That was one of the things he loved about her...

"Suck it, baby... please," he said, running his fingers through her soft, brown hair.

"As you wish..."

She leaned in and wrapped her lips around his massive cock...

John nearly came on the spot. "Oh shit... Oh fuck... Oh God..." he moaned.

"Fuck, Shawna... your mouth ... is so goddamn hot..."

She smiled around his dick and pulled back slightly, sucking on the pinkish head...

The taste of John was so overwhelming, she could feel her pussy dripping wet...

She brought her hand down to her soaking vagina and rubbed it with two fingers...

John moaned and his cock got even harder (if that was even possible) at the sight of her touching herself...

He reached down and cupped her beasts in both hands as she continued to lick and suck on his shaft...

John pulled her shirt up and pulled up her red bra, revealing her huge nipples...

As he pinched and rubbed them, Shawna moaned, sending vibrations into his cock, causing him to groan too...

"Come 'ere baby," John told her, tugging on her nipples.

She stood up and he kissed her lips in an animalistic passion...

He could taste himself on her as they sucked on each other's tongues again...

Shawna kept stroking John's dick as he bent and sucked on each of her breasts...

She arched her back and moaned loudly as his tongue over flicked her hard nipples...

"Oh fuck, John... Fuck... Oh God... Please fuck me now... please," she begged him.

"Lay on the floor," John told her...

She listened and laid down on the floor of the locker room with her leg wide open... It was cold, but she didn't care at all...

John took off his jean shorts quickly, pulled down Shawna's soaking panties and got over her body...

Thinking he was going to give it to her right away, her eyes widened when John slid down and shoved his tongue right into her wet pussy.

Her back seemed to arch on its own as she moaned and gasped and almost screamed...

His tongue was exploring every part of her vagina and she couldn't take it anymore...

"Oh God, John! Just fuck me now! Please! No more teasing! Fucking hell!"

John lifted his head from her pussy and smirked, his whole mouth glistening with her juices.

She almost came at the sight of him.

Finally John positioned his massive cock over her vagina.

"Give it to me hard baby boy..." she told him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Fuck me senseless..."

He gave her one rough kiss before plunging his huge cock into her pussy.

She moaned as loud as ever...

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! ... OH SHIT!"

John did as she wanted him to do, and rammed his dick in and out of her pussy as hard as he could...

He groaned at the tightness of her pussy as it squeezed hard around his cock...

"Oh fuck... Shawna... your pussy... so tight..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to bury his cock deep inside her pussy...

When John hit her sweet spot, her shoulders nearly left the ground.

"JOHN! OH MY-! FUCK!"

John could feel himself about to explode.

But he wanted to do more...

So he pulled out.

Shawna looked at him in disbelief, feeling nothing but emptiness inside her.

"John? WHAT THE HELL?"

He said nothing but stood up and grabbed hold of her legs, pulling them up so she was nearly upside down.

Then he shoved his cock inside her pussy again...

... She screamed and thrusted her hips out to meet John's.

His massive cock plunged into her sex so fucking hard, and she loved it.

She loved when John was rough...

"OH FUCK! YES! YES! JOHN FUCK ME HARDER BABY! AHHHH! YES!"

He hit her sweet spot repeatedly until her pussy muscles constricted around his huge cock and she came...

She screamed his name and John finally came too, flooding her pussy with his warm, sticky cum...

They laid there, on top of each other, panting and moaning as the rest of the cum drained out of John's cock...

He gave her a hard kiss before easing off of her...

Shawna could barely move...

John had fucking torn up her pussy...

...

"That ...was ...incredible," she said, breathlessly...

"I... know," John replied.

It took a while but they fixed themselves up and cleaned certain things.

As Shawna was reaching down to pick up her panties, John held her waist and rubbed her bare bottom against his groin.

"You better not start things up again," she said, with a smile.

"You know I can't help it, babe. You're so addicting..."

She leaned her back against him as he grinded against her for a few more minutes...

"I could fuck you all day," John said, kissing her neck.

She moaned softly... "I know you could baby, with that ginormous cock of yours..."

"Promise me we'll do this again tonight."

"I promise."

"I love you, Shawna."

"I love you too, John."

* * *

_Backstage Hallway_

Randy Orton was wrapping black wrist tape around each of his wrists, preparing for his match against John Cena...

"Hi, Randy," a female voice said behind him.

He turned around to see a smiling Shawna, leaning up against the wall.

"Oh. Hey ...Shawna... I think John's in the—"

"Oh I'm not looking for _him_. We already saw each other... I just came to see how _you_ were doing."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Um...I'm fine..." Randy replied. "I'm just getting ready for my match with John. It's in like, five minutes."

"That's cool..." She leaned off of the wall and walked over to him.

"So... do you have a girlfriend?"

"..What?"

"Are you seeing anyone? I'm just curious... John's always telling me how you don't really want to be in a relationship right now... But you can tell me if there's somebody. I won't tell."

Randy had no idea why she was concerned with his business. But, not trying to be rude, he responded: "No, there really isn't anyone in the picture right now."

Shawna looked at the floor. "Oh, okay... but don't you get lonely? I mean, I know you go out to clubs and stuff, but... you don't get the need to have someone permanent... or even semi-temporary? At all?"

"I really don't see how that's any of your business."

Shawna's expression looked hurt and she turned to leave...

"Wait..." Randy grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry..." He shrugged. "I didn't mean to be rude. I just don't like... I'm not into that 'sharing of feelings' type stuff..."

"I understand... I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's okay."

Shawna twiddled her thumbs."So... you don't want to get married and have children?"

"Yeah... I do. I guess... But I'm not in any kinda rush. When things are ready to happen... they'll happen."

"You mean ...when the right person comes along, you'll know..."

"Exactly."

She nodded slowly as her eyes wondered over his body...

Then she bit her bottom lip when her eyes drifted toward his trunks...

"So is that all?" Randy asked her.

"Huh?"

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh! Yeah, yes... that's-that's all... um... I'll see you later, Randal."

He nodded. "Alright, I'll see you around, Shawna."

"... Oh, and Randy?"

"..Yeah?"

"I really hope you find someone soon."

He gave her a small smile. "...Thank you."

Then she left before he could see the effect that his smile made on her...

* * *

{John had beaten Randy for the WWE Championship.}

_Backstage_

"Hey man, that was an awesome match we had out there," Orton told him.

They shook hands and John smiled. "Yeah, it was. But my favorite part was when I made you tap out."

"Ha-ha, very funny..."

"It was actually... seeing you strain and scream like a little girl," Cena smirked at his friend.

"I did NOT scream like a little girl."

"Yeah Randy, you kinda did. You were all like, 'Ahhh! OMG! Get him off! Ahhh!'" John had said it in a really high voice...

Randy shook his head...

"Sorry man, it was just fun having you submit to me."

"Really now?" Orton crossed his arms. "Bet you'd like for it to happen again, huh?"

"So you like to hear me scream then?"

"Yup."

"And you like being on top of me..."

"Yup... wait, what?"

Randy laughed at their extremely homoerotic statements...

"So what are you gonna do for the rest of the night? You headin straight back to the hotel or...?"

"Yeah, I think so... I'm still pretty worn out... But, you know... Shawna will keep me good company."

"Oh I'm sure she will."

John smiled at him suspiciously.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Randy shrugged. "I just meant that she'd be a very... good... person to... spend time with tonight."

Cena laughed. "Okay then. What about you? What're you gonna be doin'?"

"Probably gonna grab a drink or something..."

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone."

"Alright, then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you John."

They embraced via handshake, and then parted ways.

Shawna joined Cena in his locker room...

"Hey baby," she greeted him.

"Hey Shawty," he replied with a smile.

"I love when you call me that."

"I love that you love that," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She laughed and kissed him passionately on the lips...

When they pulled away for air, she asked him, "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I thought we would enjoy a nice, quiet night alone together," he replied, running his fingers through her hair...

"Ooh, that sounds nice... So, um... what's Randy up to?"

"Oh, he's gonna go grab a few drinks at a club or something..."

As John let go of Shawna to put on a t-shirt, she bit her bottom lip nervously...

"You know, Johnny... I really did want to go and get a few drinks too."

"Really? Oh... well, then... I guess you can just go...if you want."

"But I don't wanna leave you all alone, John..."

"Oh I'll be fine... I'll miss you though..."

"I won't stay long baby... I promise. Half an hour tops."

"Okay..."

"Look at me."

John turned around and she touched his cheek...

"I love you..." she told him.

"I love you too..."

They kissed softly...

"See you babe," Shawna said, walking toward the door.

"Shawna."

She stopped. "... Yeah?"

"Don't get too drunk. Ok?"

"I won't." She smiled before opening the door and heading out into the hallway.

* * *

**Review please? xoxo**


End file.
